the_brotherhood_of_the_ubermenschfandomcom-20200213-history
Marcus Friar
'Marcus Friar '''is a superhuman, Member of the Brotherhood, CEO and Co-founder of the IEE, Teammate, good friend and trusted ally of Michael Bishops, Luke Sherman and Jared Whiteman, and Protagonist in the Brotherhood of the Ubermensch series. Personality Marcus's greatest attributes is his unparalleled intellect and good judgment, which shows to be every important in tough situations for the Brotherhood. Always working on strategy, whether it's building machines and gadgets or battling villains; opposite to his impetuous friend, Luke. Since joining the Brotherhood, Marcus has shown to be wise a big way, in such a way that he has given Michael a sense of direction. As such, Marcus has helped Michael put his troubled past behind him and look to the future with optimism and hope, transforming Michael's life and making him a greater individual. Marcus has proven to be very wise, as he has given Michael, as well as Luke and Jared, very insightful and logical advice as the series has gone on. Unlike Luke, Marcus is loyal and obedient towards the Brotherhood's leader, Michael, and almost never questions his judgment in making decisions. Even when Marcus doesn't think Michael has made the right decision, he still respects his choice, and abides by it without question. This has made Michael trust Marcus more than anyone in his life, and profoundly respect him. Marcus is also kind, caring and compassionate, and shows deep love for humanity. Marcus has always had a passion for helping or assisting in others, being a well-known member of catholic churches, councils and charities in his previous life prior to gaining superpowers. Marcus is also very protective of his friends and family, even going to lengths such as divorcing his wife and leaving his kids, as well as making up a story just so his life as superhero wouldn't jeopardize their own. Despite his kind and compassionate personality, Marcus has the ability isolate his emotions from his ability to think logically when making decisions. This has made him seem occasionally ruthless, such as even planning to kill his own friend Luke, who was possessed by Ladron (who planned to dominate humanity) and murdering the superhuman criminal mastermind, Megamind in cold blood. Physical appearance Marcus is a Indian-Australian who has kept a bald cut hairstyle for the entire series. He stands roughly at 5 foot 10, weighs close to 200 pounds and has a defined, fit athletic build. Powers and Abilities 'Superhuman intelligence: 'Marcus is the "smartest man alive" and has one of the greatest minds in existence. He possesses enhanced intuition, pattern solving, information storage and retrieval, and logical and philosophical structuring. The potential of his intelligence is nearly unlimited. His almost limitless knowledge and comprehension of everything on earth is way above and beyond the normal human spectrum of thought. He is potentially capable of mastering every subject to existence and capable of adopting concepts completely foreign to his environment. His ability to predict probable outcomes of tactical and strategic scenarios is so advanced that it borders on precognition and clairvoyance. His intuition is heightened to the degree that his hunches are almost always correct. Marcus has a perfect memory with the ability to recall every moment in his life. *'Hyper intuition: 'Marcus can instantly learn and understand the complexity and exactness of organisms, objects, and even powers without the need of long-term or special education. This allows Marcus to instill and infuse vast amounts of knowledge into his mind by supernatural means, rather than acquiring it through normal means such as study, experience, etc. Just by looking at a object, he will instantly learn everything to do with it, (for an example looking at a city, Marcus will instantly know the history of the city, how it was built, why it is was built, who planned on building it, memorable events of that city within a matter of seconds). This is probably one of his primary abilities, and it is extremely helpful to the Brotherhood. * '''Accelerated probability: '''Marcus possesses powerful calculative abilities allowing him to predict future events. He visually sees the outcomes of situations moments before they happen, such as knowing where an opponent is going to strike, allowing to use this to his advantage. Marcus's visions are uncontrollable and most of the time he receives them to assist him in dangerous situations. These visions are to his own benefit, only to assist himself. Although, when people are in danger such as a woman about to hit by a truck, his visions do assist in that order. Marcus has explained that he is "many steps ahead of everyone", making him a very formidable opponent and extremely difficult to defeat in battle. * '''Enhanced memory: '''Marcus possesses an infinite "memory bank" located in his brain, enabling him to remember everything he has encountered, learned and experienced in his entire life. * '''Omnilingualism: '''Marcus can speak, write, understand and communicate in any language including computer codes, languages they have never been heard before, sign language (even lip-reading), illegible words, and backwards speech and writing with literally no training. He can even understand the communication of animals and plants. * '''Knowledge absorption: '''Marcus is able to selectively replicate or steal/absorb knowledge from others or objects such as books or computers, and store the taken knowledge within his own mind. By stealing the knowledge from the minds of others, he can leave the target in a state of permanent dementia, or simply bestow a temporary lapse in memory. '''Clairvoyance: '''Marcus can perceive and sense superhumans, extraterrestrials or other superpowered beings, and instantly have knowledge of their powers and how powerful they are with them, in his own environment. This power allowed him to know full extent of the abilities of the Brotherhood's members, including Michael, Luke and Jared. His enhanced intelligence enables this ability. '''Psychometry: '''Marcus can learn the present and the past of an object or person through physical contact with that thing. His enhanced intelligence enables this ability. '''High-human speed: '''Marcus is incredibly quick for a human his age, thanks to constant physical activity and training. Skills '''Master martial artist: '''Marcus is an amazing martial artist, and to this day and thanks to his powers, has mastered every known martial art and fighting technique known to man in the 20th and 21st century. '''Master hand-to-hand combatant: '''Marcus is an incredible in hand-to-hand combat, having mastered nearly every hand-to-hand combat technique available in the 20th and 21st century. '''Weapons master: '''Marcus is adept and has mastered a variety of weapons. He has displayed exceptional sword fighting capability and proficiency with knives, sticks and various other weapons. He practices during his combat sessions to keep his skills intact, but he prefers unarmed combat. Weaknesses 'Mortality: '''Due to the fact that Marcus does not have a superhuman physical ability, Marcus is still mortal and can be killed the same way a human can, such as blood loss, suffocation, starvation or disease. This is why he uses his mind, accelerated probability and keen tactics rather than physical ability when face-to-face with a superhuman opponent.Category:The Brotherhood